


Bleeding Heart Valentine

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Dark, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darker side of love. Verse and illustration for my entry in the Cafepress Anti-Valentine Card competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart Valentine

** **

 

**You took a bite  
** Out of my heart,  
and it bleeds  
for you!! 


End file.
